Epic Monsters
Category:Enemies Epic Monsters are incredibly powerful monsters that appear in each island, these enemies are based on boss enemies, except that they have new attacks, and are much more powerful, requires players to be at high level before facing against them. In Hard Mode, Epic Monsters come in pairs, making them even more dangerous. Defeating them rewards the player with Epic Runes, and occasionally an Epic Weapon. Fenrir Fenrir is an Epic Monster found on Istarka Isle. They are based on Jaguars and as such use the same moveset as them, however, Fenrir uses a different version of a breath attack, which breathes frost instead of fire. He also uses a new attack which he roars and launches a lightning strike that deals lightning damage. It's Epic Weapon is Thunder Fang. Hard Mode: Geri and Freki Kuyutha Kuyutha is an Epic Monster found on Barla Isle. They are based on Minotaurs and as such use the same moveset as them, though the difference is that his attacks deal fire damage, making them much more lethal in combat. Like all Epic Monsters, Kuyutha has a unique attack, but uses two instead of one; The first is where Kuyutha slams the axe's handle which generates a lava mine and as well as damaging those around him. And the second is where Kuyutha uses it's vacant hand to launch rapid flame shots which can quickly kill if not evaded quickly. It's Epic Weapon is Executioner. Hard Mode: Gossira and Avissira Hydra Hydra is an Epic Monster found on Paradise Isle. They are based on Carnivorous Queens, being immobile and shares some of the same moveset; however the Hydra has a different variation of the Queen's other attacks. The Hydra uses the Queen's stalk burrow attack to strike from underneath, however it strikes more than one, catching players off guard who are used to fighting Carnivorous Queens requiring frequent evasion until it stops. And at close range, it uses the Queen's biting grab attack, though it has a different eating animation where it's head hoist upwards instead of staring and eating. Hydra uses a new attack which the two other heads launch ice blast that deal ice damage. Hard Mode: Jormungand and Midgardsormr (Not yet implemented) Omega Omega is an Epic Monster found on Dida Isle. They are based on Giant Scissors and use the same moveset as them but with differences. At the start, Omega will immediately use it's jump attack to land on it's opponents (Scissors normally only use it when their health decreases to a certain point), in place of a Bubble Breath, it utilizes a laser sweep which it fires at 360 degrees, damaging surrounding enemies. Omega will jump to a distance after attacking to fire missile barrage at their opponents, hiting the bullseye in the middle will stop it from using it. In place of a Bubble Blast, it utilizes it's wrist mounted auto cannon that fires in a front arc, damaging in it's area of effect. Hard Mode: Deicida and Deicida Mk-II (Not yet implemented)